The present invention relates generally to box-type containers and more particularly to a box-type container designed to retain light bulbs in a protected manner.
Containers for light bulbs have not changed appreciably for numerous years and accordingly have not been updated to take advantage of modern day containerizing techniques. More particularly, plastic and particularly plastic foams have recently been used to containerize articles such as eggs or the like and due to the mass production capabilities of plastic molding, the containers can be manufactured in an economical manner.
Since light bulbs have a unique configuration and are also extremely fragile, it is difficult to design a container, particularly out of a plastic material, which will suitably cushion the bulb, protect it from outside forces and provide the necessary dividing means within the container for separating a plurality of bulbs since light bulbs are frequently marketed with more than one bulb per package.